1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for simultaneously analyzing samples and more particularly to a multiplexer which enables a plurality of samples to be analyzed using spectral analysis.
2. Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,282 to Landa et al. (the Landa et al. patent) is an apparatus for optically analyzing a sample. The device described by the Landa et al. patent is an electro-optical system for rapid, accurate spectral analysis of the reflectivity and/or transmissivity of samples. In this device, a holographic defraction grating is oscillated at high speeds to provide a rapid scanning of monochromatic light through a spectrum of wavelengths. The grating drive system is an electrically driven mechanical oscillator which utilizes the back EMF of the oscillator motor to maintain oscillation at a desired amplitude and frequency. An optical shutter alternately blocks the light as the grating is oscillated.
The present invention is a device which may be used in conjunction with the device described by Landa et al. patent or similar devices in order to increase the productivity thereof and to eliminate the need for multiple optical analyzing devices.
It is one object of the invention to provide a multiplexer which allows the analyzation of several samples substantially simultaneously.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multiplexer having a small path length so that any variation or movement in the optics will not result in a magnification thereof.
It is yet another object of the invention to have a multiplexer which is small and compact in size.